


La Discussion

by ErikaKeysie



Series: Sparkles [8]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: A real one, Big Talk, But something's gonna happen, Discussion, M/M, Relationship Discussions, They will go slower, They will have a date
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-03
Updated: 2016-06-03
Packaged: 2018-07-12 00:18:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7076689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ErikaKeysie/pseuds/ErikaKeysie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ça y est, Stiles se décide enfin à avoir cette discussion avec Derek sur les événements du dimanche. Conversation plutôt intéressante et pas aussi catastrophique que Stiles s'y attendait.</p>
            </blockquote>





	La Discussion

La discussion

Le mardi soir, Stiles est sur son ordinateur et Derek allongé sur son lit, à fixer son plafond. Ils ont mangé avec John avant que celui-ci ne soit obligé de retourner au poste. Et depuis tout ce temps, l’un comme l’autre, ils ne disent rien. Ils ne se sont pas adressé la parole, mais le silence qui règne n’est pas inconfortable ou gênant, il est plutôt reposant.

Stiles veut surtout éviter de parler. Malgré la promesse qu’il a faite à Lydia dans les vestiaires, il rechigne à aborder le sujet des faits du dimanche. Il lui faut donc une bonne heure pour finalement se lancer et décocher quelques mots à son Familier. Il se tourne sur sa chaise de bureau pour faire face à Derek, toujours couché. Il perd un instant, distrait, pour détailler le torse nu du brun. Chaque muscle est parfaitement dessiné sous la peau légèrement halée, et le fait que ses bras soient sous sa tête brune fait s’étirer en longueur son corps parfait, et croyez Stiles quand il dit qu’il est absolument délicieux. Et qu’il a bien envie de lui lécher les abdominaux.

Il secoue la tête pour arrêter d’imaginer toutes les choses qu’il aimerait bien faire au corps de Derek ; imagination qui est probablement le moteur le plus puissant pour le pousser à affronter cette discussion qu’il essayer de repousser depuis que Lydia lui a fait promettre de l’avoir.

\- Derek, je crois qu’il faut qu’on parle, fait-il avec un sérieux qu’il ne pensait pas adopter.

On croirait qu’il va lui annoncer la mort de son chien. Ce qui est ridicule. Tellement que Stiles se met à ricaner, entraînant un haussement de sourcils d’incompréhension de la part du Familier, qui se redresse pour s’asseoir en tailleur.

\- On doit parler de ce qui est arrivé dimanche…, continue-t-il en se passant une main sur la nuque, sentant déjà la gêne colorer ses joues.

\- D’accord.

La réponse courte de Derek ne l’aide absolument pas à se sentir mieux. Surtout qu’il ne sait vraiment pas quoi lui dire à propos de ce jour-là. « Eh, ce que tu m’as fait était vraiment trop génial, j’aimerais bien qu’on recommence, et si possible que tu me prennes aussi fort que possible » ? Ouais, non, définitivement pas ça.

Derek cache le sourire qui menace de relever le coin de ses lèvres. Il sent – littéralement et à travers leur lien – la gêne de Stiles, qui semble augmenter de façon exponentielle. C’est pour cela qu’il décide de prendre la parole, feignant l’ignorance, et jouant sur son côté « nouveau venu dans la société humaine ». C’est moche de mentir, mais, eh, s’il veut faire comprendre à Stiles ce qu’il veut, il faut bien qu’il joue un peu.

\- C’était mal ? Demande-t-il, la tête légèrement penchée sur le côté.

Il sait pour l’avoir lu sur internet – à comprendre, ce que Peter lui a envoyé en lien sur la manipulation – que certains gestes corporels transmettent plus d’informations que d’autres, puisqu’inscrits dans l’inconscient collectif. Pencher la tête sur le côté montre un signe d’intérêt candide – oui, bah, il joue sur le côté ignorant, vous vous rappelez ? – ou une incompréhension intriguée.

\- Quoi ? Oh non, euh, je, ce n’était pas mal, enfin, euh… Non, non, ça ne l’était pas, semble décider Stiles, finissant par secouer la tête de gauche à droite.

\- Alors ce n’était pas _bien_  ? Continue le loup, fronçant légèrement les sourcils.

Oui, il sait, il finira en enfer pour ça, merci. Il pousse un peu avec cette question, mais, après tout, à situation désespérée, mesure désespérée non ? (Oui, il a appris cette expression récemment, de Lydia cette fois).

\- Si, si, si ! C’était _très_ bien ! S’empresse de le rassurer Stiles, oubliant un instant la gêne qui l’avait pris. C’était même très, très bien. Mieux que ça même !

\- Alors je ne vois pas le problème.

Il redresse la tête, son regard oscillant entre le marron, le vert et le gris, fixé dans celui miel de son Maître. Stiles cligne des paupières en se frottant le crâne. Oui, effectivement, y a pas l’air d’avoir de problème. Alors pourquoi considère-t-il qu’il devrait y avoir un problème quelque part ? Il a oublié. Il se sent con pendant deux secondes avant que sa bouche ne se mette à déverser une cascade de palabres qu’il n’avait pas prévue de dire.

\- C’est juste que, voilà, on a eu ce qui se rapproche quand même pas mal d’un rapport sexuel, je veux dire, c’était vachement sexuel quoi, et on devrait en discuter, parce que théoriquement, on devrait le faire, on est pas en couple, et, enfin, la théorie voudrait qu’une chose pareille soit arrivée entre deux personnes en couple, sauf qu’on l’est pas, et puis on se connaît depuis quoi ? Six jours, et à ce moment-là, seulement quatre, et moi j’ai jamais rien fait avec une personne en aussi peu de temps que je la connais, tu vois ? Le truc c’est qu’avec toi, et bah, c’est juste différent d’avec les autres. Pas qu’il y ait eu des autres non plus, je veux dire, je suis pas ce qu’on appelle un tombeur, hein, alors bon en réalité, je ne suis jamais vraiment sorti avec personne ; bah oui faut voir aussi, je suis un peu le mec spécial, avec mon TDAH, je suis le mec un peu chelou qu’on apprécie de loin en général, alors forcément, y’a pas grand monde qui m’approche dans l’intention de sortir avec moi. Et puis je ne suis pas non plus un canon de beauté qui rayonne de confiance. Alors bon, tout ça c’est rapide, c’est nouveau, et c’est très bien, mais c’est quand même un peu rapide, et je comprends pas tout ça, parce que ça devrait m’effrayer, mais en fait non, je suis un peu déboussolé c’est vrai, mais je n’ai pas peur, et je crois que ça vient de toi, parce que tu vois, j’ai confiance en toi, malgré le peu de temps qu’on se connaît, avec le lien et tous ces trucs de Sorcier, je sais que tu ne me feras pas de mal, genre jamais, pas même sentimentalement, et puis, y’a aussi le fait que, putain, t’es sexy, et franchement, je vois pas comment quelqu’un de normal pourrait te résister ! Et je crois que je vais me taire maintenant parce que je commence à raconter n’importe quoi et que je me ridiculise et que j’ai besoin de respirer !

Il ouvre grand la bouche pour prendre une goulée d’air salvatrice, la tête légèrement tournante. Il n’avait certainement pas prévu de sortir autant de mots en aussi peu de temps. Pendant ce temps, Derek se retient de rire, rendu légèrement confus par Stiles. Il n’est pas sûr d’avoir compris l’entièreté de ce que lui a vomi (non mais, si, à ce niveau-là, il a vomi les mots) son Sorcier, mais il pense avoir saisi l’essentiel : Stiles est déconcerté de s’être si facilement laissé faire, alors qu’il n’a jamais été aussi proche de quelqu’un. Derek doit avoir bousculé un peu trop ses convictions morales concernant les relations amoureuses. Peut-être que Stiles est du genre romantique, et que la façon de faire de Derek était trop abrupte et directe pour lui. Donc techniquement, le Familier a merdé. Il va se rattraper (en jouant encore la carte de l’ignorance ? Ouais, possible, elle est bien cette carte, et en plus, un jour il ne pourra plus l’utiliser, alors autant le faire au maximum tant qu’il le peut).

Il se déplace pour finir assis sur le rebord du lit, presque genoux contre genoux avec Stiles, toujours posé sur son siège de bureau.

\- Je suis désolé, Stiles, c’est ma faute. On peut peut-être recommencer à zéro ? Propose-t-il.

Il lui sourit doucement, l’air totalement innocent – oui, oui, encore un peu de manipulation, il est condamné à l’enfer, il a compris – son regard cherchant celui de son Maître.

\- Recommencer à zéro ? Comment ça ? Interroge le Sorcier, intéressé.

\- Un rendez-vous, clarifie Derek.

\- Un rendez-vous ? Répète Stiles, les yeux écarquillés de surprise, ses joues commençant légèrement à chauffer.

\- Un rendez-vous, confirme le Familier avec un sourire en coin devant l’air qu’arbore l’adolescent. On pourrait aller au cinéma, par exemple. Ou ailleurs. Ou rester ici. Comme tu veux, en fait, on va faire un truc qui te plait.

Il peut voir les prunelles de Stiles pétiller de plaisir. Le Sorcier est donc bien du genre romantique-vieille école. Ce qui plaît assez au loup, en vérité. Il va devoir draguer Stiles dans les règles de l’art, et jouer à ce jeu l’enchante particulièrement. Le plaisir de la chasse.

Ooo0ooO

Le vendredi soir de la même semaine, ils sont tous les deux dans la salle de cinéma de Beacon Hills, Stiles ne tenant pas en place, se mordant la lèvre pour ne pas encore vanter les mérite du film qu’ils vont voir.  Mais quand même, c’est un énorme effort pour lui que de devoir tenir sa langue. Quand Stiles a su que Derek voulait l’emmener au ciné, il savait déjà ce qu’ils iraient voir. Il avait au départ prévu d’y aller avec Scott, mais c’était l’occasion de le voir plus vite, alors il l’avait fait. Il ouvre donc la bouche pour parler au brun, mais celui-ci le coupe, amusé mais feignant l’exaspération :

\- Je sais. Deadpool est le meilleur Marvel, et il est le meilleur tout court.

Stiles fronce les sourcils, presque vexé, en lui lançant un regard noir.

\- J’allais même pas te parler de lui…, boude-t-il.

\- Tant mieux, parce que je vais commencer à devenir jaloux de Ryan Reynolds à force de me vanter la perfection de ses fesses, rétorque le loup.

Le Sorcier lève les yeux au ciel en secouant la tête.

\- C’est ça, ouais. Toi, jaloux de Ryan ? Non mais tu t’es jamais vu dans une glace, franchement. Non mais ce qu’il ne faut pas entendre quand même…

\- Je sais à quoi je ressemble, mais je voulais t’entendre le dire, sourit le Familier, toujours aussi amusé.

Stiles ouvre la bouche, outré, avant de lui frapper l’épaule.

\- Tu vas à la pêche au compliment en plus ! La prochaine fois, je te laisse être jaloux, parce que, vraiment, _Ryan Reynolds a un cul à se damner_.

Vengeance petite et sans grande gloire, mais l’adolescent s’en contrefout. Derek n’a pas le temps de répliquer que les lumières s’éteignent et que les bandes annonces commencent à défiler. Stiles ponctuent la plupart des _trailers_ de « Oh mon dieu, faudra qu’on aille le voir ! » ou de « Ils ont osé ? Non, je vais totalement boycotter celui-ci ». Le brun s’en amuse, il est content de voir que Stiles se plait à être ici.

Lorsque le film commence, il ne s’intéresse que vaguement à l’histoire - oh ne vous y trompez pas, il aime le film, et plus il se déroule, plus il l’apprécie, mais il ne peut s’empêcher d’observer Stiles à la dérobée, utilisant sa vision nyctalope pour cela. Il semble tellement absorbé, les yeux brillants, les lèvres étirées en un grand sourire heureux, comme un enfant qui ouvrirait ses cadeaux de Noël. Et il le trouve totalement adorable. A un moment qui lui semble propice (ouais, dans ce genre de film, c’est coton de trouver un bon moment), il glisse sa main jusqu’à celle de Stiles pour entremêler leurs doigts. Celui-ci lui lance un regard surpris, mais lui sourit, avant de tourner à nouveau les yeux vers l’écran.

Tout le long du film, le Familier caresse distraitement la main qu’il tient en dessinant de petits cercles avec son pouce. Finalement, quand le générique apparaît, Derek se lève, prêt à partir.

\- Tutut ! S’exclame le Sorcier, les sourcils froncés de mécontentement. Tu vas où là, exactement ?

\- Eh bien, le film est fini, je pensais qu’on allait…, commence le brun, confus, Stiles le retenant par la main.

\- Ah mais non, pas du tout. Très cher, ce film est un Marvel. Ce qui signifie qu’il y a une scène à la fin du générique. Il faut attendre. D’autant plus que celui-ci à _deux_ scènes. Alors ne soit pas un hérétique*, et pose ton cul immédiatement sur ce siège pour attendre sagement que ça soit _vraiment_ fini.

[*Oui, c’est totalement ce que j’ai dit à Bruniblondi, Orange Sanguine et Thecrasy quand on a vu que les gens partaient au début du générique. Les hérétiques.]

            Derek le fixe, interloqué, avant de s’asseoir brutalement quand Stiles tire d’un coup sec sur son bras. Afin d’attendre – impatiemment – la première scène, l’adolescent pose sa tête sur l’épaule de son Familier, le cœur battant la chamade. C’est quand même son premier vrai rendez-vous. Vrai de chez vrai. Et même si avec Derek, c’est différent à cause de leur lien, et du secret commun qu’ils partagent, c’en est pas moins… Déstabilisant et impressionnant, et nouveau aussi, et étrange d’être l’objet d’intérêt de quelqu’un d’autre. Il avait quand même vu que Derek l’avait fixé pendant la plupart du temps au lieu de regarder le film. Jamais personne ne s’est autant intéressé à lui, pendant aussi longtemps, avec une sincérité pareille. Pas même Lydia – il adore sa meilleure amie, mais elle ne reste pas longtemps intéressée quand ce n’est pas au sujet d’elle ou de ce dont elle a envie de parler, bien qu’elle fasse toujours des efforts quand ça concerne quelque chose de vraiment important pour Stiles, comme ses relations amoureuses, inexistantes jusque-là.

Finalement, les deux scènes passent et ils sortent du cinéma, sous les commentaires surexcités de Stiles, qui ne cesse de répéter, encore et encore, les mêmes répliques du film. Il rit encore aux éclats quand ils se retrouvent sur le trottoir.

La main toujours dans la sienne, Derek le traîne jusqu’à un petit restaurant, à côté, pour manger. En plus de cinq ans, Peter a eu le temps de se faire une fortune (il est un fin investisseurs, et connaît les mouvements de la Bourse avant les meilleurs traders ; ça doit venir de son côté fourbe et manipulateur, une telle intelligence de Wall Street), et comme il partage son nom avec Derek, il a décidé de partager aussi son argent, en guise d’héritage. Du coup, Derek a de quoi faire pour au moins dix ans, sans travailler, et en faisant le tour du monde. Quatre fois. C’est pour dire.

Il laisse Stiles faire la conversation – ce qui n’est pas un problème pour le jeune homme qui se complait dans cette activité qu’il aime particulièrement – et l’écoute passer de Deadpool aux licornes, avant de basculer sur sa théorie de la réelle identité de Jackson Whittemore (un gobelin néfaste qui viendrait du Royaume Enchanté, sous le commandement d’une Reine assoiffée de pouvoir et de beauté qui voudrait voler l’intelligence et le physique affolant de Lydia Martin) pour finir sur qui est le meilleur méchant entre Magnéto et Sauron – argumentation très instructive, d’ailleurs.

Derek est vraiment content d’être avec Stiles. Fait étonnant, il ne s’est pas ennuyé une minute, et n’est jamais agacé par les déblatérations sans queue ni tête du Sorcier – non mais, sérieux, Jackson ? Un gobelin ? Le brun sait à quoi ressemble vraiment le gobelin et croyez-le quand il dit qu’il ne ressemble pas au blond bourré d’arrogance.

Après leur dessert, ils quittent le restaurant et marchent tranquillement, main dans la main, pour rejoindre la maison du Shérif. Ils ont décidé d’y aller à pied puisque la nuit est douce ces temps-ci, et qu’il est agréable de se promener sous les étoiles.

Le silence plane entre eux, mais il n’est pas inconfortable. Ils sont juste bien, à profiter de la légère brise qui souffle et court sur leur peau, annonçant l’arrivée de l’été à grand pas. Ils prennent leur temps, savourant encore les quelques minutes qui leur restent avant d’être devant la maison du Shérif. Derek ralentit jusqu’à s’arrêter, obligeant le Sorcier à faire de même. Celui-ci lui lance un regard interrogateur auquel le loup répond par un sourire. Il s’approche de Stiles et pose sa main sur sa joue en le fixant droit dans les yeux.

\- J’ai passé une excellente soirée, lui dit-il à voix basse, son pouce caressant sa pommette.

Il peut le voir rougir sous le commentaire et il sourit de plus belle.

\- Moi aussi, c’était vraiment cool, lui répond timidement l’adolescent.

\- Est-ce que j’ai le droit de t’embrasser ? Demande le brun sans quitter Stiles des yeux.

Le Sorcier semble être déstabilisé par la question. D’abord parce qu’il ne s’attendait pas à entendre une question de ce genre, puisque les gens ont plutôt l’habitude de s’embrasser spontanément, sans demander de permission. Ensuite, parce que cette simple question l’a fait frissonner et a réchauffé son sang dans ses veines, l’emmenant directement dans une région plus au sud. C’est dingue comme une simple question peut être si importante et bienvenue.

\- Carrément que tu peux, rétorque-t-il, du tac-o-tac.

Derek rit légèrement et place son autre main sur la hanche du jeune homme avant de se rapprocher. Avec une lenteur calculée, afin de faire monter la tension et l’impatience de Stiles, il se penche jusqu’à effleurer ses lèvres. Mais ne va pas plus loin. Il tient cette position pendant tellement de temps que Stiles l’agrippe derrière la nuque pour que leurs lèvres se rencontrent avec force. Aussitôt, le loup sent la langue impatiente et impérieuse de son Sorcier glisser sur ses lèvres en une demande implicite, qu’il accepte immédiatement, le laissant envahir sa bouche comme si elle était sienne. Derek se presse contre l’adolescent pour profiter de sa chaleur qu’il sent augmenter sensiblement, ce qui le fait grogner.

 Stiles détache ses lèvres avec regret de celles de son Familier, restant tout de même assez proche de lui pour qu’ils partagent le même souffle.

\- Je ne sais pas ce que tu fais, mais tu fais définitivement un truc à mon cerveau pour qu’il se mette en total blackout comme ça, chuchote-t-il, les yeux fermés.

\- Tu n’imagines pas ce que tu fais au mien, lui rétorque le brun sur le même ton, au creux de son oreille.

Stiles frissonne encore, ses doigts jouant avec les petits cheveux sur la nuque du loup.

\- On ferait mieux de rentrer, soupire-t-il, regrettant déjà d’avoir prononcé ces mots.

\- Tu as raison, allons-y, répond Derek, cachant sa déception.

Il laisse sa main glisser de la joue de Stiles jusqu’à son bras pour lui saisir la main et recommencer à avancer. Il ne leur faut que trois minutes pour atteindre le porche de la maison Stilinski. Alors que Stiles déverrouille la porte, le loup se tend, grondant légèrement, se plaçant de façon à ce que Stiles soit entre lui et la porte en bois. Le Sorcier s’apprête à lui demander ce qu’il y a mais se retient de justesse, estimant que s’il y a un danger, Derek ferait mieux de s’en occuper pleinement sans perdre de temps à lui répondre. Quand il voit son Familier se détendre et descendre une marche, il le suit, inquiet.

\- C’est Erica, l’informe le brun, la voix sourde. Elle est seule, et pue le désespoir.

L’horreur remonte lentement le long de la colonne vertébrale du Sorcier quand il comprend le sens de ces mots. Erica est seule. Seule. Cela veut dire, sans Aiden. Sans la protection de son Familier. Une minute plus tard, la blonde apparaît, en pleurs, tremblante, pour presque s’effondrer devant eux.

\- Ils… Ils ont Aiden, sanglote-t-elle, au-delà de la panique.

La seule chose qui vient à l’esprit de Stiles c’est : « Eh merde ».

 

 


End file.
